Interrogation personnalisée
by malilite
Summary: Cela pouvait paraître bizarre de voir qu'un Serpentard et une Gryffondor puissent aussi bien s'entendre. Encore quelque chose qui avait changé après la guerre...


Hey !

Ceci est ma première fic Hermione/Draco qui restera un OS, il n'y aura pas d'autres chapitres. Ca fait une éternité que je n'ai pas lu de fics sur eux mais ça ne m'a pas gêné pour écrire... Cette chose ^^. J'ai eu l'idée en regardant _Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets_ héhé mais il n'y a pas vraiment de rapports... Quelques passages auraient dû être particulièrement bien écrits mais je dois avouer que j'ai eu un peu la flemme. Enfin bref. Le pire, c'est que j'écris ça au lieu de continuer mes trois fics en cours et de commencer mes projets, je crains trop ^^.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

**How well do you know me ?**

Etendue dans son lit, Hermione était incapable de se rendormir. Elle s'était réveillée en plein milieu de la nuit après un cauchemar. Toujours la même chose, des images de la guerre qui revenaient la hanter. Tous ces morts, tous ces blessés, toutes ces larmes, tout ce sang... La Bataille Finale avait beau avoir eu lieu plusieurs mois plus tôt, certaines choses étaient dures à oublier.

De plus, Hermione ne s'était toujours pas faite à cette chambre. Elle avait encore du mal à se sentir chez elle dans ses nouveaux appartements. De ce fait, après un cauchemar, elle ne pouvait pas se rassurer assez pour retrouver le sommeil.

Au début de sa septième année, elle avait sans aucune surprise été nommée Préfète-en-Chef. Au départ, elle avait été ravie de vivre dans un endroit beaucoup plus tranquille que la Tour des Gryffondors, avec une bibliothèque pleine de ressources et une chambre pour elle seule. Mais finalement, le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor finissait par lui manquer. Pas qu'elle ait toujours été proche de Parvati Patil ou de Lavande Brown, ses camarades de maison et d'année, mais elle s'était habituée à elles. Hermione soupira. Tellement de choses avaient changé cette année... À cause de la guerre, évidemment.

Plusieurs élèves avaient déserté l'école pour prendre une année sabatique, du temps en famille ou un tour du monde, et se remettre des horreurs passées. C'était le cas de Harry. Harry Potter, le Survivant, Celui-qui-a-vaincu-Voldemort, le héros du monde sorcier. Son meilleur ami. Après que le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ait définitivement disparu à la fin de leur sixième année, le Gryffondor avait voulu prendre du recul.

Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus que Remus Lupin, Ron Weasley et elle qui avaient de ses nouvelles. Il se baladait ces dernières semaines du côté de l'Amérique du Sud. Hermione n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il cherchait là-bas ou lors de ses autres voyages, et elle pensait que Harry ne le savait pas lui-même - mais elle ne lui reprochait pas d'être parti. Harry était du genre à savoir ce qu'il voulait, ou du moins, à savoir ce qui lui était nécessaire. Se couper du monde moldu et sorcier britannique devait, d'une quelconque manière, lui faire beaucoup de bien.

Hermione se tourna sur le dos et passa ses bras derrière sa tête, poussant un long soupir de lassitude. Elle avait tenté de donner à cette chambre, à ses appartements, un peu de chaleur, pour arrêter de s'y sentir comme une étrangère, mais c'était compliqué. Puisque cela n'était pas que de son ressort, mais également de celui de l'autre Préfet-en-Chef...

Où en était-elle, déjà ? Ah oui, Harry. Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée en sursaut, ses pensées déambulaient si vite qu'elle avait du mal à suivre. C'était très étrange d'être à Poudlard sans Potter, d'aller en cours, de manger dans la Grande Salle, de passer du temps dans sa Salle Commune, sans lui. Heureusement, elle avait encore Ron, son autre meilleur ami.

Ils se disputaient toujours autant, mais jamais leur amitié n'avait été au si beau fixe. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, aucune pression ne pesait sur leurs épaules. Il ne devait pas trouver des Horcruxes, se faire du souci pour Sirius ou pour l'Ordre du Phénix, vaincre un basilic, ou ressasser de sombres pensées sur Lord Voldemort. Leurs esprits étaient plus libres, plus légers, et leurs rires ne s'étaient jamais faits aussi nombreux.

Les deux amis passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble, seuls ou avec les autres Gryffondors. Sans Harry pour parfaire le trio, ils devenaient un duo - un duo d'ami. Sans Harry, ils n'auraient jamais été aussi proches. Bien sûr, ils n'oubliaient pas leur autre meilleur ami qui leur manquait vraiment, mais il fallait voir les bons côtés.

Un rayon de soleil vint caresser la joue de la jeune fille. Elle cligna de ses yeux noisettes devant la lumière du soleil qui se levait. Elle entendit du mouvement dans la chambre voisine. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en souriant légèrement. Sous ses airs impassibles, ce type était un véritable stressé de la vie.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et son homologue masculin entra dans sa chambre. Elle tourna tranquillement la tête vers lui.

- Je peux t'aider ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton neutre, vu qu'elle se fichait des états d'âmes du Serpentard.

Malfoy souffla sur une mèche qui lui tombait sur ses yeux. C'était déjà drôle de le voir tomber du lit, complètement décoiffé, mais là, il était dans tous ses états.

- T'as pas vu mon livre de potion ?

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, contemplant pensivement son torse nu. Malfoy ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama. Il claqua la langue d'un air agacé.

- Granger, arrête de me mater et répond moi, ordonna-t-il.

Toujours étendue sur son lit, la Gryffondor haussa les sourcils d'un air innocent et releva son regard vers celui acier de Draco. « Hein, quoi ? Ton livre ? J'en ai déjà un, tu crois que je m'emmerderais à te piquer le tien ? » railla-t-elle.

Le Serpentard poussa un soupir exaspéré « Non, Malfoy. Je n'ai pas ton livre. C'est bon, pas la peine d'en faire une maladie » Elle tourna la tête sur le côté, signe qu'il pouvait disposer, ce qu'il fit. En claquant rageusement la porte.

Ah non, ce n'était pas facile de vivre avec Draco Malfoy tous les jours. Ils ne se battaient pas ou ne se provoquaient plus à tout bout de champ, il ne l'appelait plus « sang-de-bourbe » et elle avait cessé de le comparer à une horripilante petite fouine, mais l'ambiance était parfois tendue. À vrai dire, ils ne se parlaient pratiquement jamais. Ça leur arrivait parfois de faire ainsi irruption dans la chambre de l'autre, mais jamais pour des motifs plus personnels qu'un livre perdu.

Par contre, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une partie du corps habituellement cachée du jeune homme. Que ce soit le Quidditch ou non, ce serpent prétentieux était particulièrement bien foutu, elle ne dirait jamais le contraire.

* * *

Hermione rentra dans ses appartements vers vingt et une heure ce soir là. Elle avait traîné avec Ron et les autres dans la Tour des Gryffondors après le dîner. Elle s'attendait à trouver la salle commune des préfets vide à cette heure et Malfoy dans sa chambre, ou bien Malfoy qui feraient ses devoirs dans la salle, mais pas vraiment à ce que Blaise Zabini soit également présent.

Dans une semi-obscurité, Malfoy et lui étaient affalés sur les canapés près de la cheminée. Elle pouvait voir des bouteilles vides sur le sol et un cendrier rempli sur la table basse. Le silence s'était fait quand elle était entrée, mais elle était sûre après coup d'avoir entendu des éclats de rire. Dommage qu'elle ait raté ça, le rire d'un Malfoy, ça devait arriver tous les cinq cents ans, pas plus... Cette pensée fit rire intérieurement Hermione.

Les trois étudiants restèrent immobiles et muets pendant plusieurs secondes, se contentant de se jauger du regard. Mais pas comme des ennemis. Plus comme des ennemis. Encore quelque chose qui avait changé, après la guerre.

Hermione leur adressa un signe de la tête, un bref « Salut », et passa devant eux pour rejoindre sa chambre. C'était sans compter sur l'intervention de Zabini.

- Tu te joins à nous, Mione ? lui proposa-t-il.

Hermione lui lança un regard faussement mauvais, ignorant son sourire malicieux et ses yeux noirs brillants d'amusement. Elle se dirigea vers les canapés et s'assit sans délicatesse aux côtés du black.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, se plaigna-t-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de lui sourire.

- Tu préfères peut-être « Herm' » ? grimaça Blaise.

Hermione émit un cri indigné et le frappa à l'épaule « Il ne l'a fait qu'une fois !

- Il a arrêté parce que tu l'a amoché encore plus que moi, plaisanta Blaise. C'est pas de ma faute, c'est comme un son inarticulé, on dirait... On dirait...

- Quelqu'un qui va gerber, lâcha Draco avec flegme pour venir en aide à son ami.

La seule fille de la pièce tourna la tête vers le blond et fut surprise de lui découvrir un mince sourire. Elle devait avoir l'air particulièrement choqué, parce qu'il haussa un sourcil élégant comme un signe d'interrogation. Ou bien pour la provoquer, on ne savait jamais vraiment avec lui.

- Ouais, c'est à peu près ça. Désolée Hermione, mais parfois, Ron Weasley est un idiot.

- Tu parlais de Weasley ? s'exclama Malfoy. Finalement, ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » La sorcière n'avait pas voulu sonner aussi menaçante, mais que voulez-vous, les blessures sont parfois trop profondes...

Il la sonda du regard.

- Rien.

L'iris noisette entra en contact avec l'anthracite et, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait, mais Hermione devait reconnaître que son ennemi juré avait des yeux magnifiques. Gris glacé, avec une nuance d'argent et de bleu clair. Un vrai mur de glace, comme le reste de sa personne. Quelqu'un d'inaccessible.

Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes de duel visuel tendu, Blaise se racla la gorge. Hermione lui prêta soudain attention et ce dernier ne vit pas son sourire sadique d'un bon augure.

- En parlant de Weasley, j'ai croisé Ginny tout à l'heure...

Elle voulut éclater de rire quand elle le vit perdre son air assuré et lui jeter un regard d'avertissement. Draco fronça les sourcils.

- De quoi tu parles ?

Voir l'air gêné et presque affolé de Zabini l'acheva et Hermione eut un fou rire « Tu ne lui as rien dit ? » réussit-elle à articuler au bout d'un moment.

- Il sait juste que je couchais avec elle pendant les vacances. Mais maintenant, Dray... hésita-t-il. Maintenant, Weas... Gin' et moi, on est un vrai couple.

- Depuis longtemps ? demanda son ami sur un ton froid.

- Une ou deux semaine. C'est un secret, pour l'instant » Malfoy fusilla Hermione du regard et Blaise préféra désamorcer la bombe « Elle nous a surpris sans faire exprès un jour, c'est pour ça qu'elle est au courant. Tu crois que je lui aurais dit et risquer que son pote le découvre ? »

Et voir Zabini avoir peur de Ron Weasley était assez hilarant également. Tout le monde était au courant de la colère noire qui a explosé dans l'esprit du rouquin lorsqu'il a appris que sa soeur sortait avec Michael Gambon, avec Dean Thomas, avec Harry Potter (1)... Avec tous ses petits-amis, quoi. Alors, un Serpentard...

Blaise croisa le regard rieur de Hermione qui lui fit un sourire rayonnant. Cela pouvait paraître bizarre de voir qu'un Serpentard et une Gryffondor puissent aussi bien s'entendre. Encore quelque chose qui avait changé après la guerre...

Depuis le début de l'année, Hermione et Blaise avaient été désignés par Slughorn pour travailler ensemble en cours de potion. Au départ, leurs rapports avaient été plutôt froids, vieilles rancoeurs oblige. Ainsi que le fait que la famille Zabini avait été suspectés de complicité envers le Mage Noir par l'Ordre du Phénix et cette pilule avait eu du mal à passer.

Leur amitié - ou quelque soit le rapport cordial qu'ils entretenaient - avait débuté grâce à la bataille que Granger menait toujours aussi farouchement pour la défense des elfes de maisons. Zabini l'avait questionné, elle avait alors tenu un discours impressionnant sur la liberté, l'égalité et le droit de tout un chacun qui avait profondément touché le Serpentard - toujours en rapport avec cette histoire de suspect.

Les deux élèves s'appréciaient aujourd'hui, ils faisaient quelque fois leurs devoirs ensembles à la bibliothèque. Hermione aimait bien Zabini parce qu'il la faisait rire, une fois qu'il avait su se détendre en sa compagnie. Blaise l'aimait bien en retour parce qu'elle n'avait pas grand chose en commun avec la personne que Draco lui dépeignait souvent - une insupportable et vaniteuse Miss Je-Sais-Tout - et grâce à sa forte personnalité.

Toujours aussi souriante - qui aurait cru que passer une soirée avec deux Serpentards pouvaient ne pas être désagréable ? - Hermione se pencha vers le cendrier encore fumant et pris une cigarette à moitié entamée. Elle la glissa entre ses lèvres et inspira une bouffée avec délice. Elle faillit s'étouffer avec la fumée quand elle voulut rire devant l'expression ahurie de Malfoy.

- Tu fumes ? s'écria-t-il.

Elle lui répondit avec un sourire malicieux et un haussement de sourcil provocateur, prenant une nouvelle taffe. Elle adorait être de ceux qui arrivait à faire tomber le masque de Mr Malfoy.

- Bah, oui, tu le savais pas ? s'étonna Blaise.

Pour reprendre contenance, Draco prit une nouvelle gorgée de bierreaubeurre.

- Attends, je ne suis que fumeuse occasionnelle.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel « C'est ce qu'ils disent tous » Malfoy acquiesça.

- Assume un peu, Granger.

- Je t'emmerde, Malfoy, répliqua-t-elle.

Zabini poussa un sifflement appréciateur. Son ami se tourna vers lui en prenant un ton professoral « Oui, Granger est assez vulgaire en ce moment. C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui qu'elle m'emmerde. Tu savais pas ? » termina-t-il avec un air innocent.

- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu la connais mieux que moi ? défia Zabini.

- Et toi, tu ne vas pas me faire croire le contraire ?

Les deux amis se jaugèrent du regard tandis que Hermione finissait sa cigarette en les observant avec impatience.

- Je te rappelle que je vis avec elle, reprit Malfoy.

- Et moi, que je discute avec elle.

Granger pouffa de rire et attendit encore un peu. Ce fut Malfoy qui commença le petit jeu du _À quel point connais-tu Hermione Granger_.

- Tu savais qu'elle connaissait par coeur l'_Histoire de Poudlard_ ?

Elle fixa le Serpentard blond avec un air ahuri, ne faisant pas attention au regard moqueur de Zabini « Non, je l'ignorais.

- Oh, je t'en prie, Granger, se moqua Malfoy. C'est ton livre de chevet ! Combien de fois est-ce que je t'ai surpris dans ta chambre en train de le dévorer ?

- Parce que tu la surprends dans sa chambre ? » Heureusement, l'air lubrique de Zabini leur échappa à tous les deux.

Hermione prit la parole « Vois-tu, Malfoy est prodigieusement bordélique. Il perd tout et veut toujours me le faire savoir. Il pense que je m'éclate à bouger ses affaires, parce qu'il ne veut pas reconnaître sa vraie nature » Elle tira puérilement la langue à son colocataire en réponse au regard noir qu'il venait de lui lancer.

- M'en parles pas, renchérit Blaise sur un ton enjoué, je m'en rappelle, quand on partageait encore le même dortoir-

Draco l'interrompit par un raclement de gorge et lui jeta un regard lourd de sens.

- Tu as raison, Dray, vaut mieux pas déballer les dossiers tout de suite » Il s'installa plus confortablement sur son fauteuil en continuant d'observer son meilleur ami avec un air sarcastique « On a toute la nuit pour ça.

- Tu rêves, mon vieux.

- C'est ça. Tu savais que sa plus mauvaise note était un quatorze sur vingt en Histoire de la magie ?

Hermione grimaça à ce mauvais souvenir « Oh oui, je m'en souviens » fit Draco, une expression rêveuse sur le visage, si paisible, innocente, presque enfantine, qu'elle coupa le souffle de la jeune fille.

- Je m'étais bien foutu d'elle quand je l'avais vu.

- Pour une fois que tu me battais, ironisa-t-elle après avoir repris ses esprits.

- Tu savais qu'elle n'aimait pas la musique ?

- Pardon ?

Zabini regarda sa camarade bouche bée « Comment tu peux détester la musique ? » Il n'en revenait pas, c'était la première fois qu'on la lui sortait, celle-là.

- Comment tu le sais ? demanda Hermione, surprise que Malfoy connaisse ça sur elle.

- Dès que j'en mets dans ma chambre, quelque genre de musique que ce soit, moldue ou sorcière, tu me demandes d'éteindre.

Hermione haussa les épaules « Je ne déteste pas. Ça me rend distraite, et je n'aime pas être perdue dans mes pensées comme ça » Zabini fronça les sourcils « Laisse tomber, Blaise, tu ne peux pas comprendre. La musique me fait me souvenir de choses dont je n'aime pas me rappeler » Elle croisa le regard de Malfoy et fut encore plus étonnée de voir qu'il semblait, lui, la comprendre.

Blaise garda le silence quelques instants, avant de se redresser en claquant dans ses mains. Sourire aux lèvres, une lueur dansant dans ses yeux, Hermione eut soudainement peur pour elle.

- Tu savais que Granger avait perdu sa virginité avec son copain Weasley ?

Malfoy s'étrangla avec sa gorgée de bierreaubeurre « Quoi ? » Granger lança un regard agacé au black.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai raconté ça, lui reprocha-t-elle.

- Tu te sentais obligée de partager quelque chose de personnel quand je t'ai raconté pour Ginny et moi, lui rapella Zabini. En plus, ça concernait aussi ma belle-famille, plaisanta-t-il.

- Ah, oui, dit Hermione d'un air absent, la compréhension se peignant sur son visage.

- T'as couché avec Weasmoche ? s'exclama Draco, n'y croyant toujours pas.

- En quoi c'est extraordinaire ? répliqua Hermione sur la défensive.

Elle avait raison. Ce qui l'était, c'était que, sontrairement à ce à quoi tout le monde s'attendait, Ron et Hermione ne formaient pas et ne formeraient jamais un couple, bien que tout le monde les poussaient toujours à sauter le pas. Ils n'éprouvaient pas ce genre de sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Ils avaient une fois cédé, une seule fois. Quelques heures à peine après la chute de Voldemort, lors d'une grande et merveilleuse fête en l'honneur de la victoire.

La joie et le soulagement d'en avoir fini, le bonheur de voir que l'autre était encore vivant, la pression que leur entourage exerçait sur eux, leurs hormones, et surtout l'alcool, avait eu raison de leur libido et ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Une seule nuit. C'était la nuit qui avait permis de clarifier leurs sentiments, et même si tout avait été un peu bizarre entre eux les jours qui avaient suivi, il n'y avait plus d'ambiguité à présent entre eux.

Elle observa Malfoy garder un silence pensif, et Hermione aurait presque donné n'importe quoi pour savoir à quoi il pensait.

- Tu couches toujours avec lui ?

Hermione eut un geste de recul, presque de dégoût, ce qui fit légèrement sourire Draco « Je crois que j'ai ma réponse »

- Pas que ça ne te concerne, mais Ron et moi sommes juste amis. C'était... un truc passager, l'histoire d'une nuit.

- Je trouve que t'en racontes beaucoup à quelqu'un que ça ne concerne pas, s'amusa Malfoy.

- Et encore, si tu savais tous les détails auxquels j'ai eu droit, se vanta Zabini.

- Bon, ça suffit maintenant de parler de ma vie sexuelle ! On passe à autre chose.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Blaise leur souhaita une bonne nuit. Ni Draco, ni Hermione ne le raccompagnèrent à la porte. Il fixa sa colocotaire.

- Tu restes ?

Elle se pencha vers la table pour s'allumer une cigarette et lui rendit son regard insistant en se rasseyant « Tu as envie de me voir partir ? » Il lui répondit par un sourire mystérieux.

- Ton bouquin a réapparu ?

Il la regarda sans savoir de quoi elle parlait « Ce que tu cherchais, ce matin » indiqua-t-elle et son incompréhension disparut.

- Oui, avec les réponses à l'interro de Sortilèges.

- T'es sérieux ?

- Je te l'ai pas dit ? C'est pour ça que je le cherchais. J'avais pas eu le temps de réviser, alors j'ai pris les questionnaires en cherchant les réponses. Ensuite, je les ai planqué dans mon livre.

Etait-il possible qu'à ce point de la soirée, Hermione ne cherchait même plus à comprendre ou à approuver ce type ?

- Des nouvelles de ton ami Potter ? » Draco avait juste l'air de se renseigner au passage, par pur politesse, mais Hermione, n'y croyant pas, préféra rigoler un peu plutôt que de lui répondre tout de suite.

- À part qu'il entretient une relation amoureuse sauvage et passionnée avec toi, rien de nouveau sous le soleil. (2)

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? » Il semblait que jamais Draco n'avait été aussi choqué ni aussi insulté de sa vie.

- Allez, tu vas pas me dire que t'es pas au courant ? le chambra-t-elle. C'est la rumeur, comme quoi tu rejoindrais Harry tous les dimanches dans la Cabane Hurlante pour faire l'amour comme des bêtes.

- Je peux savoir qui t'a dit ça ?

- Ce sont des gamines de quatrième en manque d'action qui racontent cette histoire. Tu comprends, vous êtes deux étalons superbes mais inaccessibles pour elles, des ennemis jurés, lui qui te poursuivais en sixième et toi qui nous tournait toujours autour... Leur imagination s'est enflammée, c'est tout.

- Oui, mais pourquoi fallait-il que je sois gay ? Ça n'aurait pas été plus réaliste que je sorte, disons... avec toi ?

Hermione éclata de rire « Plus réaliste peut-être, mais surtout moins drôle.

- Cette idée a pourtant l'air de te faire marrer, répliqua froidement Malfoy, comme s'il paraissait... vexé ?

- T'es pas sérieux ? » Hermione avait écarquillé les yeux, son coeur battant un peu vite, comme si elle avait peur qu'il le soit en fin de compte.

Il leva les yeux au ciel « Non, bien sûr que non » murmura-t-il.

- Pour répondre à ta question, non, je n'ai pas reçu de lettres de lui depuis plus d'une semaine, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi ça t'intéresses ?

- Si je suis l'amant secret de Potter, faut bien que je me tienne au courant, non ?

Hermione pouffa de nouveau en appuyant sa tête dans sa main, son coude posé à l'horizontale sur son dossier. Ils échangèrent un long regard complice. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils discutaient tous les deux et ils se sentaient tout à fait à l'aise, à leur plus grande surprise. Elle avait retiré ses chaussures, sa robe de sorcière, sa cravate et avait détaché les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise, laissant à peine apercevoir la naissance de ses seins. Si elle avait été plus concentrée, elle aurait pu voir les yeux de Malfoy dériver quelque fois vers son décolleté.

Ils étaient toujours dans la pénombre avec pour seule lumière le feu dans la cheminée. Les flammes et leurs ombres dansaient sur leurs visages et sur leurs silhouettes, faisaient briller leurs yeux, et ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se fixer l'un et l'autre. Depuis plusierus secondes, ils se contentaient de se perdre dans le regard de l'autre.

* * *

Encore plusieurs heures plus tard, Hermione tenait Draco contre elle. Il était complètement bourré et elle l'aidait à monter les escaliers tant bien que mal. Elle avait mis son bras pendant autour de ses épaules, avait passé les siens autour de sa taille mince pour un garçon et essayait de le porter, sans prêter attention à l'étrange sensation de chaleur qui se dégageait dans son propre corps.

- Quelle idée d'avoir ouvert une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu à deux heures du matin, Malfoy ! l'engueula-t-elle gentiment. On a cours demain, je te rappelle !

- Quelle idée de ne pas en avoir bu, Granger ! balbutia le Serpentard avec une voix pâteuse.

- Je ne bois pas, tu le sais bien.

- Oh, je sais, je sais.

Une fois arrivés en haut des marches, il resserra sa prise autour de ses épaules et se pencha vers elle.

- Rabat-joie, souffla-t-il.

Elle se recula du mieux qu'elle put en se retenant de grimacer « Va falloir que tu te laves les dents » Puis elle rit, encore. Il la regarda avec un drôle d'air, comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait ri ce soir là. C'était réciproque d'ailleurs ; pour la première fois, ce soir, elle avait entendu le rire de Draco Malfoy. Un vrai rire sincère. Ça l'avait un peu secouée, d'ailleurs.

Hermione réussit au bout d'un temps certain à l'amener dans sa chambre et Draco s'effondra sur son lit. Sans le déshabiller - et puis quoi encore ! - elle ramena quand même la couverture sur lui et le borda à moitié.

Puis, sans réfléchir tellement elle était fatiguée, elle se glissa sous la couverture aux côtés de Malfoy.

* * *

(1) : oui je sais, j'enjolive un peu, Ron n'a jamais été hyper en colère quand il l'apprenait, mais bon c'est plus drôle comme ça ^^

(2) : clin d'oeil aux fans des Harry/Draco dont je fais partie.

_C'est pas génial génial, il ne se passe pas grand chose. C'est limite un peu gnan gnan et inintéressant. D'ailleurs, les trucs gnan gnan (une étrange sensation de chaleur, bla bla bla...) je voulais pas les écrire à la base, je voulais juste écrire une ambiance cool et détendue et une bonne discussion, c'est surtout ça qui m'a plu. Et puis, il est 4h du mat, faut me pardonner ^^. J'espère que vous n'avez pas détesté quand même._


End file.
